Fighting Polygons
The name "Fighting Polygons" collectively refers to a group of creatures and monsters of great power spread across Finger World. For the being known as the Fighting Polygon, go here. Overview The Fighting Polygons are mostly separated into two factions: the Bosses and the Foes. Four other beings exist beyond both categories: the Fighting Polygon, Magic Box, Xob Cigam, and Dumb Box. The Fighting Polygon :Main article: The Fighting Polygon The Fighting Polygon is a genderless human-like creature whose sole purpose in life is to keep the delicate balance between the Bosses, the Foes, and the rest of Finger World. The Fighting Polygon has all the abilities of a great athlete, and also possesses the ability to absorb and use elemental powers, although this particular ability is limited mostly to transformation, small-scale transportation (occasionally teleportation), and mild combat applications. The Bosses :See also: Magic Box The Bosses are 24 different entities who can use vast amounts of elemental powers. They answer to one being, called Magic Box, who can singlehandedly wield all 24 elemental powers with a proficiency that dwarfs them all. The Bosses are locked in an eternal struggle against the Foes, who are 24 other entities who either mirror their elemental abilities or otherwise hold some degree of power over them. Each Boss controls a specific region of Finger World that that shares the name they possessed before their recruitment by Magic Box. All their true names also share the feature of always ending in '-rius'. The Foes :See also: Xob Cigam The Foes are often creatures that have some sort of tie to the Bosses, occasionally even being attacks used by the Bosses that have become sentient. While different elements react differently and are sometimes stronger or weaker to one another, each Foe has the ability to defeat its corresponding Boss for a vast variety of reasons. They, in turn, answer to a being called Xob Cigam, a female version of the male Magic Box, and who also is extremely powerful. Despite the name, some Foes are in fact groups of creatures that are capable of acting independently of one another. All their true names also share the feature of always ending in '-rion'. List of Bosses and Foes Guardians A certain few of the Bosses have arranged themselves into two different 'teams', serving as protectors of Finger World. Although this appears to come from benevolence, it is instead more similar to a tentative peace treaty, as each Boss allies him/her/itself with another only to prevent a rival force from taking over. The 3 World Guardians Finger World, being a typical habitable planet with common terrestrial features, has three Bosses that have taken control of the three natural habitats of the world. They are: Water Boss, who rules the seas, Stone Boss, who rules landmasses, and Wind Boss, who rules the skies. The 4 Ancient Guardians The 4 Ancient Guardians are comprised of four of the oldest beings in Finger World. They consist of the Moon and Sun of Finger World (Darkness Boss and Light Boss, respectively), a nearby sentient planet (Cosmic Boss), and finally the eldest of them all (Statue Boss), a golem as old as Finger World itself. Category:Fighting Polygons Category:Fighting Polygons